


I'll Protect You

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Protectiveness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised he would protect her. -Sequel is in the works-</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

Aiden stared at Kali like she had lost her mind. Who did she think she was, messing with what was his? He’d rip her fucking head off before he let her touch Lydia. Lydia was his, damnit. Not that stupid Stilinksi kid’s. Not even Scott’s. 

 ** _HIS_**.  

Even though she would deny it, he knew that she bore his mark and that no wolf could encroach onto his territory.  

A deep growl vibrated out of his chest, and he took a step toward Kali in warning.

She was slightly shocked at his disobedience but then she smiled with an eye roll.

“Oh really? Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?” she circled him slowly, running her claws over his shoulder. The sharp tips of them, just barely slicing the soft leather of his jacket.

“The problem is not with me.” He growled loudly, his eyes flashing red.

“Maybe the problem is with where your loyalties lie. Really, Aiden? A human? A weak one at that..” she looked at Lydia with another eye roll.

That was the last straw. His wolf burst through its inner cage, and clawed out at the other Alpha. HOW DARE SHE? Lydia was anything but weak. She was annoying as hell, completely disobedient, and possibly insane, but she was NOT weak.

Lydia was beautiful, smart, and his. He wasn’t going to stand for Kali talking bad about his woman.

He’d promised her he would protect her and that was exactly what he planned on doing.

_Gosh she was so beautiful. With her flaming hair fanned out on his pillow like a friggin’ halo. Aiden looked into Lydia’s eyes, hooded from pleasure. In the beginning, she had been very dominant, always wanting to be on top, but after he pinned her to Finstock’s desk and took her rougher than ever before, she became very submissive. And it was fucking hot._

_She looked gorgeous underneath him, squirming as he pounded into her. Digging her nails into his back, he nuzzled the side of her jaw, forcing her to bare her throat to him. His teeth grazed the delicate point of her pulse before biting down. Coppery blood filled his mouth as Lydia screamed in pleasure. She really was a screamer.  His thrusts sped up to the point of being inhuman. The wolf inside him was pacing, waiting for him to relinquish control over to the beast. It wanted a turn with his mate._

_He hated that he couldn’t feel the tight heat of her against his cock, covered in a condom. It would be heaven to feel her clenching around him. But she insisted, and how could he resist her._

_Lydia grabbed at his short hair and pulled him up to kiss him deeply. “Please, faster, Aiden.”_

_God this woman would be the end of him. He sped up, his hips blurring with speed. Her orgasm closed around them both and Aiden was overtaken by emotion. She was coming undone beneath him, his mark on her neck. It was a sight. One that was forever seared into his mind._

_“Mine!” he growled and pinned her arms above her head. Lips crashed together. His thrusts were losing pace and frenzied. He needed to be closer to her._

_His climax washed over him before he had the chance to pull out of her clenching heat. The knot at the base of his cock swelled quickly and locked him inside of her. It was different. Normally he was able to stay in control and stop the knotting from happening. But he felt closer to her than ever before._

_Her glazed eyes looked up at him as he stretched her inner walls. She was in such a daze that she couldn’t find it in her to care that he’d passed the boundaries she’d warned him not to break down._

_His cum poured out in long spurts, so much that the condom popped inside her. Warmth rushed through her as his seed filled her womb._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her before nuzzling the mark he made on her neck. “If anything happens, I swear to god, I’ll protect you.”_

_His hand drifted between them and ran over her stomach, where his future child would probably grow._

Aiden raised his clawed hand above his head, aiming for Kali’s throat. That’s when he heard it.

The slight fluttering of a heartbeat.

His wolf instinctively raised its head, following the sound to the strawberry-blonde next to his brother.  She was clutching close to Ethan’s side, not used to the anger she saw in his eyes. Aiden dropped Kali, half-unconscious, to the floor and stalked over to Lydia. Ethan placed a hand on his chest, warning him.

But he shrugged his brother off, and dropped to his knees in front of her.  The fluttering increased and he sorted through the heartbeats in the room. Ethan’s was strong, and very familiar. Kali’s was slow, almost nonexistent. Lydia’s was fast, but strong.

He pressed his ear to her stomach. The fluttering continued but was louder as he placed his ear over the source. Pregnant. She was pregnant. 

Her fingers ran through his short hair, pulling his gaze up to her.

“I told you I would protect you,” he whispered and pressed a kiss over her belly. “Both of you.”


End file.
